


Let Them Know (You're Mine)

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Infidelity, Jealousy, Light Angst, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Who would've known I'd end up like this, reverencing who I used to torment.





	Let Them Know (You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 37: Satin/Silk.
> 
> Requested by: Peach Anon.

I wasn't going to attend to Hogwarts’ reopening ball—if it were for me I would've never set foot in this wretched place again—but when I found out you'd be here, I knew I had to come.

 

I'm wearing the black, backless silk dress, just for you. I know it's your favorite, and I know how much you love it when I'm not wearing _anything_ underneath it.

 

You're right, you know, I'm too much of a Slytherin for my own good, but I can't help myself. It's fun to watch you—holding Weasley’s hand, acting with such decorum while you greet some Ministry officials—all the while pretending you don't notice me.

 

Oh, but you do. You can't fool me. I see you discreetly eyeing me when you sip your drink, when Potter and your boyfriend are looking the other way, and I can't stop the smirk on my lips.

 

“Stop it, Pansy,” Draco murmurs beside me. “You're making her sweat.”

 

“People will start to notice if you're not careful,” Blaise says.

 

But I couldn't care less. Yes, teasing you and pushing your buttons is always amusing, but I want you for my own. I don't want to share anymore. Fuck what society thinks, fuck your engagement, fuck everything. If the truth about us comes out, then so be it. I’m getting tired of hiding.

 

Even though I'm desperate to scream to the world you're mine, I respect your wishes and I keep my distance. But as the night wears on, you keep coming closer and closer, until I can breathe your scent, and I revel on the fact that you don't have the willpower to stay away from me. I know you want to talk to me, but I also know you won't do so in public. That's alright, I know what to do.

 

I feel your eyes on me as I excuse myself and head outside, only a cup of wine and your shadow accompany me as I walk toward the greenhouses. The summer breeze caresses my skin as I pass by the rose bushes, and I can hear your soft footsteps behind me.

 

“What do you think you're doing wearing that?” You say, a tinge of resentment in your voice.

 

“Wearing what? This?” I look down and turn around, not so innocently, for you to watch.

 

“Yes, _that._ ” I sip at my wine as you step closer. “You know I want you to wear it just for _me_.”

 

Salazar, I love it when you're jealous, when you let yourself get carried away.

 

“Everyone in there was looking at you.” You take me by the waist and your fiery gaze runs down my body.

 

“I never noticed. I only have eyes for you.”

 

A shiver runs through my body when you kiss me, soft, deep and gentle, and the cup of wine falls from my hand. All I want is to touch you, to feel the warmth of your skin against my palms, and my whole body bristles as you lick down my throat.

 

“You know what it does to me, to see wearing this.” I can barely register your words as you nibble and suck at my breasts over the soft fabric of my dress. “You did it on purpose, I know it.”

 

I want you, here and now, so I let myself be pinned against the glass wall of a greenhouse. I let you lift my dress and sneak a hand between my legs, a finger between my arse cheeks. You put pressure on my arse hole and move your fingers on my clit just the way I like it, and all I can do is moan and roll my hips, completely rendering myself to you.

 

“I got so wet every time I looked at you, at your hard nipples against the silk.” Knowing you want me so much brings me closer to the edge. “God, I wanted to hex them all for setting their eyes on you.”

 

“Then claim me. Tell them I'm–I’m yours and you're mine, _please,_ ” I all but beg.

 

“I will… I will.” Even though you're speaking them to humour me, your words are a sweet melody to my ears.

 

It always does it for me, the thought of you wanting me so much, of you wanting to be with me and only me. An image of you taking my hand and kissing me on the streets is all it takes for me to reach my orgasm.

 

I haven't regained the strength in my quivering legs when you're already pulling away, your breathing as ragged as mine.

 

“Let me take care of you.” And I don't mean it just in a sexual way, but in every possible aspect.

 

It's ludicrous and I know it, this thirst of you, this need to rile you up until you take me.

 

“I'm alright,” you say, and I suspect you're not oblivious to what's going on in my mind. “I need to go inside again. You can always pay me back next Tuesday, as always.”

 

You give me a tender kiss, then turn your back on me and walk towards the castle. Before you go too far, you look over your shoulder and give me a sweet smile.

 

“And Pansy?” You lick your lips as you watch me rearrange my dress. “Don't forget to wear that, love.”

 

And you leave. You always do.

 

Who would've known I'd end up like this, reverencing who I used to torment. Maybe it's destiny’s way to punish me for my past actions, but it's a punishment I will gladly take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
